cpscovedalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sixth Grade Social Studies
This class is taught by Mrs. C. Campbell in room 3118. If you have questions about the class, please visit the talk page. Current Topics- ECONOMICS We set up a "Classroom Economy" as outlined by this presentation. Every student applied for a job, using this application sheet, and receives a weekly salary. Bonuses are offered. Fines, expences and taxes are deducted on the Class Economy Bank Log. On May 23rd students used their classroom economy money in their "bank account" to purchase goods. Current Assignments Week of 05/12 - 05/16 *Track changes in funds on bank log *Geography #35 & #36 - Due Friday 05/16 Previous Topics During the first semester, the class studied the cultures and laws of Ancient Babylon and Ancient Egypt. During the second semester, the class began studying India (which included a viewing of Buddha and Ashoka: Crash Course World History #6), the movements by people to gain their rights, and China. Previous Assignments January 2014 *The class watched the Gandhi (1982) movie, and the students completed a packet related to the impact that Gandhi had on the cultures of South Africa and India. **The packet is available here. *The class went on a field trip to the Cincinnati Art Museuem on Thursday, 01/16, and the form is available here. During the trip, students will be analyzing an assigned object, using this worksheet. *Our Friend Martin **Text of "I have a dream" **Video of "I have a dream" **Video of Our Friend, Martin *Capstone documents **Religion Study ***How do religious beliefs affect people's lives? **Country Focus Topics *In class work on India **India Civilization Outline ***Blank Sheet ***Completed **Compare and Constrast Government Matrix (In addition to class discussion, several answers came from this pdf document.) ***Blank Sheet ***Completed **Ancient India Graphic Organizers ***Blank Sheets **Compare and Contrast Hinduism and Buddhism Matrix ***Blank Sheets February 2014 *Religion T-Chart *Geography #19-#22 & #23-#24 *Silk Road **Background Essay Questions **Journal Entries 1-2 March 2014 *Geography #25-#26 *Silk Road **Journal Entries 3-5 *The students worked on a series of short writes to improve their writing skills. **Remembering a trip short write **Capstone Country short writes 01, 02 , 03 *PowerPoint Planning Form **A storyboard sheet for planning the Capstone PowerPoints. *Country Study Capstone **Ongoing research related to the chosen countries, with data about the countries, and information related to stereotypes involving the countries. The documents for this information are present under Previous Assignments, and on their own page. ***Students will need to have read pages 1-9 of the Capstone booklet, and they will be working in their groups to develop ideas for skits regarding the stereotypes of their choosing. ****These skits will be developed and performed by the groups. **Students should review pages 11-12 of the Capstone booklet for guidelines for the presentations and videos that they will be putting together. **Drafting ideas to present in the Capstone booklet. ***These ideas should be detailed on page 13 of the booklet, for the students to share with their fellow group members. *Classwork **History of China's Philosophies **Understanding China **Red Land, Yellow River ***Images have been added to aid with answering: ****Question 3 ****Question 4 and Question 5 ****Question 6 ****Question 7 ****Question 8 ****Question 9 ****Question 10 April 2014 *Geography #27-#30 *Reading pages 272-275 of World History, and responding to question 1 on page 275. *Reading pages 276-280 of World History, and responding to questions 1-7. *Bartering along the Silk Road worksheets *Complete the Decsion Making and Resources sheet in class *China Map - This had the option of creating a 3D map for extra credit. May 2014 *N/A Category:Sixth Grade Category:Sixth Grade Social Studies